What if Final Round
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: What if, Aelita was the one taken over by XANA instead of William?


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Every action can have several out comes, so the only thing you can do is wonder, What if?

What if ... XANA took over Aelita instead of William in "Final Round"?

Aelita has just been taken over by XANA, Jeremie guides William through the maze of Sector 5. XANA has Aelita enter the core room, Jeremie has William take the over bike and fly into the core room as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are virtualized in Sector 5. William climbs the stairs, dragging his sword behind him.

"Jeremie, Aelita is surrounded by some brown, crawing things," said William.

"They're Creepers," said Jeremie, "Aim for the symbal on its head."

"I can barely get this thing off the ground," said William, as he spun around in circles, destroying severel Creepers.

Aelita sees William and throws and Energy Field at him. He drops his sword and roles out of the way. The others showed up in time to block him from being hit by a creeper.

"Jeremie, we're with William," said Ulrich.

"I see Aelita," said Yumi.

"You have to devirtualize her before XANA destroys the core," said Jeremie.

"Right," said Yumi, as she opened her fans.

Yumi throws the fans at Aelita, Odd fires a few laser arrows at her, while Ulrich uses super sprent to destroy the Creepers. Aelita deflected Yumi and Odd's attacks with her energy fields.

"Manta's have arived," said Odd, as he jumped on one.

Odd used the Manta he was on to get better aim at the others, Yumi and Ulrich went after Aelita. William just couldn't believe that it was his fault that Aelita was captored by XANA. If he only did what he was told, he would of been able to help stop the Skipazoa, nut no he had to play around and fight a few more Creepers. William grabbed his sword and ran to the top. Aelita heard William's sword scrap on the ground, she turned and saw Ulrich and Yumi trying to sneak up on her, she hit them both with a few energy fields. They were devirtualized, William got to the top and started to swing his sword around, only to be blocked by Aelita's Energy Shield. Odd jumps off the last Manta, after shooting it, he lands behind Aelita. Odd fires his laser arrow, Aelita steps out of the way and William is devirualized. Aelita turns to Odd and hits him with an energy field, devirtualizing him. Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Odd make their way up the elevator.

"Sorry, Jeremie, we tried," said Ulrich.

"Now what?" asked Odd.

"We have to stop her," said Yumi.

"We can't," said Jeremie, "It's over."

"I'm sorry, Jeremie," said William.

"It's XANA's fault," said Jeremie.

"We have to shut down the Super Computer," said Yumi.

"It won't stop XANA," said Jeremie.

"It could free Aelita," said Ulrich.

"We can't." said Jeremie.

Aelita charges up an energy field taking out the first shield layer to the core. Ulrich and Yumi get on the elevator and head down to the prosesor room, Yumi opens the door for the switch and pulls it down, shuting off the super computer, just before Aelita could destroy the last shield layer. Jeremie, Odd, and William come down the elevator after them.

"We have to turn it back on," said Jeremie, "We have to see if it freed Aelita."

"Ok," said Yumi, as she pushes the switch back up.

The super computer powered back up, they hurried back up to the computer room, Jeremie sat down and run a search to find Aelita. On Lyoko, Aelita was running from the Skipazoa.

"Aelita, I'm bring you in," said Jeremie.

"Please hurry!" said Aelita.

Jeremie starts up the devirutalization program and Aelita vanished from Sector 5. Aelita apeared in the scanner. Jeremie and the others went down to the scanner room to make sure that Aelita was alright. She got up and looked around.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita, felling a little dizzy.

"We're your friends," said Jeremie.

"Really?" asked Aelita, staring at Jeremie, as images fill her head.

"Yes," said Jeremie.

Aelita laughted and jumped into Jeremie's arms.

"I think that it's time that we be more than just friends, Jeremie," said Aelita, just before kissing him.

"What ever you want," said Jeremie, with a smile on his face.

"What do we do about XANA?" asked Ulrich.

"We keep fighting," said Aelita, as they hear a beeping noice from the super computer.

They take the Elevator back up, only to descover that XANA destroyed the last shield layer of the core and that a Manta was moving in on the Core. The Manta fired at the core destroying it.

"XANA has won," said Jeremie, "Lyoko is gone."

Later that day they meet up at the Hemitage, Jeremie's Laptop beep, he got and e-mail from Franz Hopper.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
